bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nektann (Being)
Nektann is a prime Skakdi warlord from Zakaz. Biography Nektann, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Makuta Spiriah. As a result of the Makuta's experiments to give them powers, Nektann was granted elemental control over Water, a vision power, and an individual ability. Corrupted by their newfound powers, the Skakdi became a violent, destructive race. At some point in time, Nektann was elected leader of a Skakdi tribe. He situated his camp near the coastline of Zakaz. Sometime in the past, Nektann ordered a shipment of automated weapons from Xia, which were named after him as the Nektann, owing to the fact that he was the first Skakdi to use them. Axonn and Brutaka arrived on Zakaz during the Order of Mata Nui's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, in an attempt to form a pact with Nektann and an alliance with the Skakdi. They started by "knocking on the door", but many Skakdi attacked the two Order members, cornering them on the beach. After defeating most of the army, the duo gave themselves up. Axonn then insisted they be taken to Nektann himself, and the pair found him sitting on a throne of fused weapons taken from fallen enemies. Axonn tricked Nektann into believing that they had spoken to the other Skakdi warlords and they had agreed to fight against the Brotherhood to become rich. Nektann then agreed to ally himself with them to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. Nektann amassed his army, and followed the pair to one of the Southern Islands, where they discovered large contingents of Rahkshi. While Axonn and Brutaka busied themselves searching for a mysterious location on the island, Nektann and the other warlords led their forces into battle with the Rahkshi. Though the Rahkshi retaliated fiercely and managed to cut down a number of the opposing forces, the Skakdi eventually mustered up enough rage to fight back, and smashed through the Rahkshi's ranks. Teridax's Reign Teridax eventually claimed dominance over the entire Matoran Universe, despite the efforts of the Order and others to stop him. Nektann, realizing that it would be futile to fight him, instead allied with the Makuta. Nektann was later assigned by Teridax to lead a strike force of Rahkshi to Metru Nui in order to suppress the rebellion, although they were met with resistance from the Toa Mahri. Nektann was given the word by Teridax to move his Skakdi south to the Southern Islands. Despite his doubts, he fell in line with the Rahkshi to go to the islands. They traveled to the southern edge of the Matoran Universe, where Nektann released his army onto the surface of Bara Magna to fight against Mata Nui and the Glatorian. During his skirmishes, in which he killed numerous combatants, Nektann came across the shield piece for the Golden Armor in the sand and claimed it as his own. Nektann was then confronted by Toa Mata Tahu, who was seeking the piece. During their fight, Nektann taunted the Toa of Fire, challenging him to use only his physical strength in an attempt to get him to fight hand to hand. Tahu refused to be baited by the Skakdi and threatened to use his full power. Amused, Nektann claimed a victory, telling Tahu that he had become like his kind. An angered Tahu attacked Nektann, who then grabbed the Toa by the throat. However, Tahu used his Fire power to melt Nektann’s armor, and dispatched the Skakdi with a final blow. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Nektann and the other Skakdi survived the end of the Matoran Universe after Mata Nui's death. After their migration to the Isle of Mata Nui, Nektann was chosen to be a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Abilities & Traits As a Skakdi, Nektann has access to the Elemental Power of Water that only works in conjunction with another Skakdi. He also possesses a vision power and a tertiary power. Nektann also appears to be larger than the average Skakdi. Tools Nektann carried the Crescent Scythe, a large and curved blade which was able to channel his Elemental power of Water independent of another Skakdi. During their duel, Tahu cut the Crescent Scythe in half and melted the blade, and as such, Nektann no longer uses it. BIONICLE.com Stats: Trivia *The name for Nektann was suggested to Greg Farshtey by BZPower member Nuhrii the Metruan. *Nektann has a pet Muaka that is covered in spiked armor. *Nektann's weapon was designed by Kelly McKiernan, webmaster for BIONICLE.com. He was originally intended to have two, but the final set only included one. Appearances *The Kingdom'' (Not Mentioned By Name in an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' (First Appearance) *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''BIONICLE Battle Videos'' *''Stars Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Agori Defender'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Skakdi Category:Nuhrii the Metruan